Destiny's Short Warriors Stories
by Reminiscent Lullaby
Summary: If you like Trapped in Ice and my RADIANCE Trilogy, you are sure to enjoy this! Welcome to my book of one-shots based off of my OCs from my fan fictions! I hope you enjoy these short stories about all of your favorite characters! Disclamier: I do not own Warriors. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Slither's Story

**Hey my lovelies! This is a book of one-shots based off of the characters in my stories. These are short pieces on their pasts, their futures, their thoughts on others during my stories. They can also be what ifs. **

**This, of course, will not be updated regularly, but keep an eye out.**

**And I take suggestions! Any thoughts, feel free to tell me, but I will only take ideas based off of my OWN characters, unless you have an incredibly cool suggestion for someone already existing in the actual novels. Thanks! And enjoy. This is the story on how Slither of Trapped in Ice got her scars. **

Remember this?

_"Slither, how about you show me what you got," Ice snarled. "I'd really like to see how you've progressed over the moons I've been here."_

_The scarred ginger she-cat looked away defiantly. "I refuse to do something so demeaning. Everyone knows that this will only show that you wish humiliate me."_

_"Well then, I guess you really are a coward...scarface."_

_If Ice had learned anything, it's that Slither had a deep sensitivity to that name. Whatever was behind those deep red slashed across her nose and cheeks, they really meant something to her, and that's why Ice would use it. It was cruel, yes, but it had an affect. _

* * *

Lightning flashed in the pitch black sky, revealing the paw steps that sunk into the mud. Tree branches waved powerfully over our heads, threatening to indent into our skulls if we didn't drop low. A large stick flew directly at me, obeying the forceful winds as they whirled about the forest. Quinn threw herself over me and we both crashed onto the ground before the branch could impale itself in my face.

Quinn stayed there for many moments, leaving me pinned underneath her. I could feel her choked breathing pounding against my flank. I wriggled, reminding her of what was happening and she quickly let me up, nudging me into a sprint.

Pain pierced my sides and I felt as though the air was quickly escaping my lungs. Quinn past me and I felt her soaked fur brush against my own, and suddenly I was looking at her long tail, waving in front of my face. My legs were going numb, and it was either from the icy rain that streamed down my flesh or the exhaustion I was feeling from running so far. The mud clung to my pelt, I was being weighed down, and I stopped running.

Breathing hurt. It sent ice down my throat and froze my lungs. I coughed and saw a few drops of black blood drip from my torn lips to the ground, glowing scarlet when lightning flashed again, followed by the deafening roar of thunder that left me with a ringing in my ears that drowned out the eerie sound of the vigorous winds.

Teeth pierced my scruff. I screeched in horror, despite the protesting agony that bloomed in my chest. I thrashed and kicked, unsheathing my claws. I flailed my paws until striking something.

"Ginger!" the desperation in Quinn's voice cut through the ceaseless chime in my mind. She dropped me and turned me around so I was forced to stare into her futile amber gaze. "You have to get a hold of yourself! You have to keep running!"

"I thought you were one of them," I whispered, sure that Quinn couldn't hear me over the thunder, but I couldn't bring myself to speak any louder. It all hurt, every part of me, everything I tried to do.

"You have to run!" she yowled.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the pain in her gaze any longer, but I nodded, holding in a sob. Quinn backed away, I could hear her staggering paw steps splatter in the mud. Her tail tip brushed my nose as she turned and began to run again. I took a couple steps of my own, trying to focus on the chase instead of the sharp pangs in my chest when I breathed.

_We'll make you miserable, _they had said. _We'll make you wish you were never kitted. _The way their blood-stained lips formed the horrible words, the way their ivory teeth gleamed menacingly in the light, the way their claws wouldn't retract, the way the fur of their victims dances in the wind, the way it moves the way they won't ever again.

I could see it. Crimson pools of life splattered all over the stones, bodies left to rot in the hot and cold air, horrible looks on all of their faces, the dead and alive, how they enticed you no matter how ugly or dreadful.

_Blood. Blood. Blood! _

I was running now, dodging tree after tree, leaping over every falling branch that lay in my way, evading rocks and pools of mud that would slow me down. Fear drove me. Fear made me wish I could disappear, but fear would keep me alive.

Lightning flashed again, and to my relief, I could see Quinn's dark tabby shape ahead of me. I wasn't far behind.

_What? Are you going to run? Are you too weak to face the pain? _he had said.

_You'll end up like all of them. _The bodies, the rotting corpses. Jaws parted in soundless screams, forever to be lost in the past, only heard in the heads of those who bothered to remember. Eyes wide with terror and pain, sightless gazes that could see into your spirit anyway, that could see your fear. Claws extended, sharp, but useless. Fur, unkept, filthy, bloody. _Are you going to fight or are you going to be run? _

_Run, and be useless. If you run, you will be giving up on all the countless lives to come after you. _

_Fight, and be honorable. If you fight, you will be trying to make a difference to is entire operation going on around you. _

_Will you live up to your mother's name? Will you fight and die a noble death? Or will you run and be a coward, destined to be forgotten? _

My mother. Dead along side the others, a red-furred heap of scars and blood, her reward for being "noble". Death

_Death. Death. Death! _

I kept running, right on Quinn's tail, listening to the blood pounding in my ears, which sounded louder than even the thunder in my mind. I dodged a tall branch, pierced into the ground and ducked under a log.

_Ginger...don't listen to them. Run. _That was what Quinn said, her eyes resting on my mother's body.

_Fight, or be known as a coward. _

_Ginger, run. _

_Fight now, you mouse-hearted scoundrel. _

_Run. _

_Fight!_

_Run now! _

He had crashed in the grass, right where I had been a heart beat ago. Quinn had pulled me away and shoved me forward, towards the forest, dark and shadowy under the brewing storm.

_Run, Ginger! Run now! _

My paws had obeyed her words, but my mind and heart were left behind on those rocks, the image of my mother plastered in my head. She was dead, because she had fought, and now I would live, because I ran away, pushed by the fear that drove me?

_We shall find you, and then you shall die a cowardly death! _

_Is there really a difference anymore? _

Quinn led me through the trees, our paws thumping to the beat of our hearts pounding in our chests. I was gaining on her, thankful for the speed I possessed in those moments. We ran, and ran, and ran...

Quinn was knocked from her sprint, and she flew fox-lengths off course. I skidded to a halt, watching as she writhed on the ground. The lightning flashed then, in a band of white hot light revealed that she was pinned...by _him. _

_You chose to run as a coward, and now you shall die as a coward._

The bellow of the thunder was drowned out by the sound of her shriek as her blood, as her _life _poured out onto the mud. The rain washed the crimson sap through the dirt, and as it reached my paws, I felt my heart shatter completely, the pieces falling into her blood.

Somone grabbed me by the neck, dragging me down to the ground. I jerked and twitched, trying to break free, even though I knew I couldn't. Suddenly, I couldn't move; I was paralyzed under his claws.

Then _he _showed up, his ice-blue eyes sharply stabbing into my own. I watched his lips form a destestable smile. His tawny fur was splattered with the blood of all those he had killed.

"I thought that was you," he said, flicking his tail at Quinn. The words seemed to echo in my mind, but I had to remind myself that this was happening. It wasn't an illusion. Fear would drive me, "But I see that I was wrong." His eyes flicked to his partner, who pinned me, and then back to my started gaze. "Maybe, though, this is better." He sighed dreamily, sitting down. "I planned on killing you for running away, I was going to do that." He blinked slowly and then studied my expression. Whatever was on my face, it satisfied him. "You have lost all that is important to you, and now, I shall punish you but keeping you alive to know it, to be reminded of it day after day."

"If you really want to punish me," I spat, "Kill me."

"That would put you out of this misery," he snarled, "This pain of being alone...and lost."

"You wouldn't be doing me favor," I protested. "I would have had no chance at a life that I actually enjoyed. I would die, without experiencing things in life that were worth it. If you want to hurt me, kill me now so I can never know what it's like to feel joy."

He stared at me, processing what I have told him. Then he took a brief look at his partner who whispered something to him.

"Why don't we send her to Darren's?" was the suggestion.

He thought for a moment, considering the idea.

"You know he's always looking for new members."

"Right, but he won't take just anyone from me," he growled. "I know what to do. Thistle, release her."

His partner did as told and I scrambled up, thinking for a moment that I should run again, but was stopped by the dreaded possibility that they would capture me again. I faced him and Thistle, pushing down a growl that rose in my throat.

He stepped forward and I watched as he raised his paw, claws extended. Before I had time to react, they struck my face, slicing down my nose and across my muzzle and head. Blood dripped into my eyes and mouth as I collapsed into the mud gasping from the stinging agony.

"There," he spat, flicking his scarlet paw. "Now she looks ruthless. Perfect for Darren."

I coughed and trembled on the ground, the stormy forest around me blocked by a crimson haze. The edges of my vision started to go black, flickering, until the darkness engulfed me and I fell limp.

* * *

I stood behind Thistle, my mind whirling. He faced a gray tabby tom, who had scars covering his shoulders and an authoritative way he held himself. I stared at my paws, not wanting to show my face to this new cat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded the gray tabby. "Is your leader with you?"

"No," Thistle replied, flexing his claws. "I come in peace with a young cat. We need her to join your gang."

"Oh really? You think that I'll let one of your own into my group just like that, after all you've done to us?" the gray tom hissed. "Fat chance. Now beat it."

"Listen, Darren," Thistle growled. "We need somewhere to put her, and this will only be for two season-cycles, then we take her back. All we need you to do is train her to be one of your own, and we will be back to reclaim her."

"Why do I feel like there's more to this then you're letting on?" Darren questioned, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"The rest of it is our business only," Thistle said quickly. "Look, I know that you usually choose your members on your own terms, but we need you to help us out, just this once, then we'll never ask you of anything. You won't ever see anything else of us again. We got a deal?"

Darren hesitated. "Just two season-cycles?"

"Just two season-cycles."

Darren looked past Thistle, at me. I refused to meet his gaze; I didn't want him to see too much of my face. He then looked back at Thistle and he nodded. "Fine. We have a deal."

I didn't know exactly why _he_ was doing this to me, but my theory was that he wanted me to experience happiness in life, so it would be much more of a punishment to kill me later. I didn't see why he had to go through all this trouble. Why couldn't he just kill me? He's already made me ugly, he's scarred my face for life. I didn't really see the point of all that I had to do.

Thistle grabbed me and shoved me at Darren, I lost my balance and fell in front him, knocking my chin into the pavement of the pathway that led to an alley set between two abandoned houses.

Darren helped me up and we watched as Thistle disappeared. I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to show him my face. I wouldn't do it, no matter how many times he asked. I was too ashamed.

"So," he growled half-heartedly, "What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you," I snapped, a scowl weighing down my expression. "I'm not telling you about my past, about my family, I'm not telling you my favorite prey to eat!"

"Okay," he said. "Can you tell me _anything_ about yourself?"

I huffed, not speaking. I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head, boring into my mind. It seemed as if he was trying to discover the secrets that I held in my head. My pelt grew hot and I swallowed under the pressure. I turned suddenly, and blurted out. "Fine! You see these scars! I got them three nights ago! They make me ugly, like a snake." I turned back around, waiting for a reply, even though I didn't want to hear a word Darren, or anyone else had to say.

"Well, then," Darren meowed simply, surprising me with the softness in his voice. "Let's call you Slither."

I thought I noticed myself smile

* * *

I watched, along with the rest of them as they ran, both Ice and Nettlepaw. I couldn't believe the nerve that cursed she-cat had. First she barges in and kills our commander, and then she abandons us? And after all the cruelty she had put them through, what right did she have?

_I swear, there's only one cat in the world worse than her. _

Suddenly, I realized what I just thought. I stiffened, and sucked in my breath. The Alley Cats around me still grumbled and hissed in anger, but I could hear my beating heart over it all.

Bolt rushed up quickly - his son, Pine, had been shoved against the wall by Ice. Once he made sure Pine was okay, I caught his eye as I stood there, frozen.

"Are you really that shocked?" he asked, disbelieving that I'd look that appalled. I made no reply to him. I could hardly process anything except a single sentence.

_Just two season-cycles. _

"Today," I whispered, "It's today."

"What's today?" Bolt asked.

I gazed at him, my eyes wide with fear, the fear that drove me. "I have to get out of here," I said desperately. "They'll find me. They'll kill me. Like they did to Quinn."

"Who will find you? Who's Quinn?" asked Bolt, puzzled. "Slither, what's happening?"

I didn't respond. Darren had kept it a secret, what I was doing here. Everyone thought that I was just another rogue he found off the street. No one really knew the truth.

_Run, and be useless. _

After all the attempts I'd made to escape from then to now, would it really be worth it?

___Fight, and be honorable. _

I'd be fighting my past instead of looking to the future, the future that I could have, but what if I didn't fight? Would I even have a future to look up to?

_Is there really a difference anymore? _

"Slither," Bolt whispered gently. "Slither, what is happening?"

I could hardly recognize that name anymore. I remember the pleads, the commands the _begging _for me to run, to save myself.

_Ginger...don't listen to them. Run._

___Ginger, run._

___Run, Ginger! Run now! _

"Slither?" I asked, confusion clouding my head. I looked at Bolt, breathing hard. "Wh-who's Slither? That's not my name. My name is Ginger, and...and they're coming for me!_ He's _coming for me!"

"What are you talking about? What's going on with you?" Bolt said.

"Two season-cycles," I murmured. "Two season-cycles! I have to get out of here! _Now!" _

I broke into a run, ignoring Bolt as he called after me. This couldn't be happening. They'd find me! I didn't know what he was planning on doing, it was all out of fear. It was all out of the fear that drove me.

I was running. I was useless. That's what the voice in my head told me, but I didn't know if any of it was true anymore, for all I knew, I was running because I was scared, and it was a feeling I hadn't felt for two season-cycles. I didn't know what to think.

"You chose to run."

I froze.

"Is that your final decision?"

I turned my head, I didn't know where I was. It was the fear the drove me that led me here, not my paws, not my mind. That was one of the two things I knew.

The other was that I was staring into the ice-blue eyes of _him_.

"My final decision?" I asked.

_The bodies, the rotting corpses. Jaws parted in soundless screams, forever to be lost in the past, only heard in the heads of those who bothered to remember. Eyes wide with terror and pain, sightless gazes that could see into your spirit anyway, that could see your fear. Claws extended, sharp, but useless. Fur, unkept, filthy, bloody._

_My mother. Dead along side the others, a red-furred heap of scars and blood, her reward for being "noble". Death. _

_The bellow of the thunder was drowned out by the sound of her shriek as her blood, as her __life _poured out onto the mud. The rain washed the crimson sap through the dirt, and as it reached my paws, I felt my heart shatter completely, the pieces falling into her blood. 

I looked up at him, a fierce scowl replacing the horrible look of the fear that drove me on my face. I unsheathed my claws into the ground and bared my teeth into a ferocious snarl. "No," I said. "I choose to fight."

He laughed and unsheathed his own claws. "Very well, daughter."

I held his sharp gaze. "Very well, father."

**And that my friends, is a whole lot more to Slither than we ever could have realized! **

**If you have any suggestions, leave it in a review or PM for me to say, and I'll tell you if I'll use it and when. Thanks! **

**I hope you enjoy this book of one-shots. :) **

**~Destiny**


	2. Blackstorm's Betrayal

**Wow. I'm not even trying to make these chapter titles alliterate, but apparently they are. Slither's Story? Blackstorm's Betryal? I am a frickin genius! :) JK. I'm still open to suggestions. I'll tell you if I ever get too many to keep track of. This is the story of Blackstorm, and his traitorous ways, told from the point of you of a few of his Clanmates. Hope you enjoy. **

**Oh, and some people have already asked this, so before anyone else does, Hailblaze most likely will not be getting a one-shot in this book. If you read my profile, you'll see that he is getting his own story. **

Remember This?

_"Soon though, he admitted to me and an apprentice that he killed Hazelstem, and that if we told he would do the same to us. I didn't want to die, so I kept me promise, as did __the apprentice. Later though, he got us in on it. We snuck out of camp, following Breezecatcher, who was going to keep watch. We all attacked her, but Blackstorm was the one who delivered the killing blow. Seeing him do it, it just made him look so happy._

_"...He told us that we were going to help him with his master project: killing Seedstar. I was not so thrilled over the idea. Killing the Clan leader? That would be the worst of crimes. But I agreed, just because I looked up to Blackstorm, he was like a brother to me...a real brother. So one night, we went into Seedstar's den, and attacked. Blackstorm and Redscar both gashed him terribly on the neck, and he lost a life instantly. Then when he awoke, I pinned him down, and placed my paw over his mouth to keep him from speaking, and Blackstorm killed him again. It was then I realized that he was my true leader, not anyone else but him. We were caught by the Clan, but Blackstorm took pride, and we joined him." _

* * *

Radiantpaw's POV

"Blackpaw," I called to my brother. He looked up from where he sat, waiting for Seedstar. "Do you want to go hunting with me? I smelled a load of frogs while I was out training with Hazelstem."

He stole a quick glance to where his mentor and the Clan's deputy, Poppyfall, were speaking. Then he looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders, beginning to follow me out of camp.

"Sootpaw and Emberpaw are with their mentors down by the lake. Let's go meet up with them, and then start our hunting," I meowed. Blackpaw was silent beside me. It looked like he was in deep thought. "What's on your mind?" I asked. "You're so quiet."

"Huh?" Blackpaw replied, blinking. "Oh, uh, sorry Radiantpaw. I wasn't listening."

"I could kinda see that, no offence," I mumbled. "I was asking what you're thinking about. It looks like something's on your mind. You alright?"

He shrugged again. "I guess. I'm just thinking about my training lately. I thought it would be amazing having the Clan leader as my mentor, but he's so busy all of the time. I don't even know what there is to talk about. I mean it always seems that there's something to be discussed. Always..." he trailed off, squinting at the sunlight that glared through the trees.

"Oh," I said. I didn't really say anything for the next few heartbeats. "Well, I guess we don't really realize how important it is to be leader, but hey, you're a good fighter, and Hazelstem says my hunting is excellent. Maybe one day, one of us will be leader."

"One of us?" Blackpaw repeated, his voice sounding distant.

"Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Huh, Yeah...I guess it would," he muttered.

We met up with Soottpaw and Emberpaw down by the lake, and had to interrupt their bickering, as they always were doing. I didn't really understand why siblings tended to argue so much. Blackpaw and I didn't.

"Where are Litterfire and and Dogtooth?" I asked, searching for their mentors.

"Oh, they decided that this will be our first assessment. They're waiting for us to get started," Sootpaw explained, shooting a look at Emberpaw. "Try to keep up, okay? We don't have time to be slowed down by a kit-sized apprentice with legs sorter than my whiskers."

"Shut up, Sootpaw," Emberpaw growled. "You're always a badger-heart to me."

Blackpaw flicked an ear. "Sootpaw don't be mean to your brother. Let's just get going."

I noticed as Emberpaw smiled at Blackpaw. Together, the four of us headed back into the forest.

Blackpaw and I stood back to back as the other apprentices raced off into the territory. I flicked my tail tip at the sound of a bird chirping in the distance. "Blackpaw, do you scent anything?"

"It's too much to distinguish," he replied worryingly, pawing at his muzzle. "There's so much prey, Radiantpaw, and I can't even tell where any of it is."

"It's simple," I tell him, brushing my tail over his broad shoulders. "Just pick one scent out of the many and block out everything else. The key is focus. Watch me." Blackpaw gazed at me as I tasted the air and tested the direction the wind was blowing. I slowly made my way through the trees, and I heard Blackpaw's careful paw steps behind me. A flash of pale fur against the dark thickets caught my eye and my head whipped to the side.

There it was, the mouse, scuttling among the tree roots. I crouched, prepared to leap, waiting for the right moment to...

Strike! I flew through they air, throwing a blow to the creature's spine. It let out a light squeak and was silent.

I carried the mouse over to Blackpaw, waving my tail in pleasure and pride. "See?" I said, dropping the prey at his paws. "The key is focus."

He stared at the dead rodent, limp at his paws. He flicked out a claw and scratched it over the head. I watched as he made a few more cuts, across the ears, the mouth the neck. After about the sixth scratch I stopped him. "What are you doing? You're supposed to respect your prey. This mouse gave it's life to feed the Clan."

"No it didn't," he replied, voice low and emotionless. "You killed it. What if it had a family of it's own? What if it was looking for food for his own sister?"

I stared at him, blankly.

He sighed and his yellow eyes stared into my green. "Radiantpaw, do you want to be leader?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah...but first I have to become a warrior, and the only way that's going to happen is if I keep up with my good hunting and fighting. Hazelstem is a good mentor. She teaches me so much!"

"Yeah?" Blackpaw meowed. "Seedstar hardly has any time to train me. You'll become a warrior before I do."

"That's not true," I growled defensively. "You're amazing at tracking Clan scents, and finding your way around the territory, and battle practice! I've never seen a cat beat you!" I sat down. "Besides, the only way any of us will become a warrior before they other is if one of our mentors die or something, then our training will be delayed as Seedstar chooses a new teacher or us."

"Really?" Blackpaw said. "That's...interesting." He paused, looking back at the mouse. "Do you want to head back?"

"Oh," I said. "Um, sure. Whatever you want to do, Blackpaw."

* * *

Hazelstem's POV

I've never liked night hunting, not even when it was my first time out. It didn't make me feel important like it did all the other new apprentices. It's strange, but I've never found myself able to see very well in the dark. I could hardly recognize the prey right in front of my face, but just to my luck, Seedstar chose me for the patrol.

I made my way through the territory strictly using my nose and my ears. I was able to pick up the faint scent of toad.

Some sort of nocturnal creature hollered in the distance, and I heard the light croak of the prey, as if the toad wanted to have a conversation with the other animal. I smiled and crouched. It was somewhere near me. I knew it.

A twig snapped loudly, cutting through the darkness. Something leaped from my reach and into the plain darkness. The scent of my prey mingled with the scent of the undergrowth. I stood up straight and growled, "If that's you Rainfur, you better watch your back! You scared away my toad!"

"You'll scare away the rest of the forest if you keep yowling like that," a voice snarled.

I looked around, spinning in a circle. I couldn't _see _anything but the pine forest surrounding me. However, I could scent a cat lurking among the trees, though I couldn't make out the scent. The smell of a ShadowClan cat is vague compared to other ShadowClan cats. Plus, it seemed like the cat had striped itself with mud. "Who is there? I swear, Rainfur, if you're just trying to spook me-"

"You might want to keep it down," interrupted the voice, "So you don't frighten the other warriors' prey. How about we keep this silent?"

"What do you-"

A silhouette shot out of the bushes and bowled me over. I was about to react with a caterwaul of terror, but a paw reached up to cover my mouth. "I told you," the voice whispered, "Silence."

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I was silent.

"Great."

I felt claws slice over my face. With a grunt, I rolled away from the next strike, and to my horror, its claws landed right where my neck would have been. My attacker hissed in frustration and dove at my again, but I pulled myself away from where I lay and jumped swiftly to my paws.

"How could you? You're my Clanmate!"

There was no reply, just a sudden shove as I was knocked off my paws back down into the dirt. My attacker finally spoke as I struggled under his claws. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Can't see in the dark?"

"I know that isn't normal," I hissed, try to wriggle free of his sharp claws. "I know cats are supposed to see in the dark. You are so lucky I don't know who you are!"

"I guess I am," he growled, claws sinking deep into my shoulders. "Very lucky."

I kicked my hind legs until I raked my hind claws along his underbelly. With a moan, he shifted back and I threw him off forcefully. After he collapsed on the ground, I gasped. I only knew of one cat in the Clan that had yellow eyes like his.

"Blackpaw," I breathed. "Why?"

"I will become a warrior before Radiantpaw does," he hissed, standing. "And to do that, I must kill her mentor."

My eyes stretched wide. I opened my mouth to call for help, but to no avail. I felt his teeth crush my throat; all air escaped me. I watched helplessly as the blood pooled around me, and felt life leave my body.

Blackpaw dropped me and the last words I heard before joining StarClan came from his mouth venomously. "I always knew I was amazing at fighting."

* * *

Soottail's POV

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sootpaw, from now on you shall be known as Soottail. StarClan honors you for your loyalty and enthusiasm," Seedstar told me as I rested his head on mine. I licked his shoulder, ecstatic.

_I'm finally a warrior. _

"Emberpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Emberclaw. StarClan honors you for your determination and your humility."

My brother, Emberclaw had a broad grin on his face as he licked Seedstar's shoulder like I did. I rolled my eyes.

"And lastly, Blackpaw, I award you with your warrior name. From now on, you are to be known as Blackstorm. StarClan honors you for your strength and dedication, and we welcome you three as full warriors of ShadowClan."

"Soottail! Emberclaw! Blackstorm!" the Clan called, pride ringing in their voice.

"Thank you," Seedstar said as he led us down the Speaking Oak.

The first cat to run up to us was Radiantpaw, Blackstorm's sister. She probably would have become a warrior with us that day if her training had not been delayed. Back when we were apprentices, her mentor had been found dead in a pool of her own blood. The Clan was unable to make out who the killer was, but there had been a couple of vicious rogues we had discovered about a quarter moon before. Seedstar just assumed that it was them who did it. Radiantpaw was then assigned to be mentored by her mother, Breezecatcher.

"Congratulations, guys," she said, a hint of jealously to her voice.

"It's to bad you couldn't become a warrior along with us," Emberclaw meowed.

"That's okay," she replied quietly. "If Breezecatcher and I keep up our hard work, it's possible I can be made a warrior in the next moon." She nudged Blackstorm's shoulder. "I'm just envious of this one. He was made a warrior early."

"I never thought that would happen," Blackstorm said in a low voice, staring off into the distance.

"I'll have to catch up with you guys later," said Radiantpaw, looking over her shoulder. "Breezecatcher wants to work on some battle moves."

The silvery-gray she-cat walked over to congratulate us too, touched noses with Blackstorm and led Radiantpaw away.

"Hey," Blackstorm said to us. "There's something important I need to tell you guys. It's a secret I've never told anyone."

"Okay," meowed Emberclaw, curiously. "What is it?"

"Not now," Blackstorm said, shooting a glance at the warriors surrounding us. "During our vigil."

"We're not supposed to talk during our vigil," I argued.

"No one will notice," Blackstorm assured us. "Come on. I've kept this secret for so long. I feel like I can trust you two to keep it. Can I?"

Emberclaw and I exchanged a puzzled glance. He shrugged. "Okay, Blackstorm. Whatever you say."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

XxXxX

Once Poppyfall left us for our vigil, Blackstorm, made sure the coast was clear before he began speaking. "Okay, the night hunters will be back at moonhigh, which means we have plently of time to discuss this."

"Alright, Blackstorm," I said, "What's the secret you want to tell us?"

"I can trust you two, right?" he asked, "Because this is huge! Please swear to me that no matter what I say, that you won't freak out, that you'll stay loyal to me as friends?"

"I swear," said Emberclaw eagerly. "How about you, Soottail?"

I hesitated. None of this seemed right, but I did love being friends with Blackstorm. "I swear as well. Now, what is that secret you've been meaning to tell us?"

"Yeah, my paws haven't stopped twitching from the excitement!" Emberclaw exclaimed.

"Okay," Blackstorm said. "Here it is." He took a deep breath and stared at the ground for many heartbeats. Then in a flash, I looked up and said, "I was the one that killed Hazelstem."

I flinched. Emberclaw stared at Blackstorm for many moments, processing the horrible words. Then, he gasped. "What?" he demanded, sounding more shocked then angered.

But unlike him, I believed every word, and I was furious. "Blackstorm, how could you?"

"You swore you wouldn't freak out no matter what I said," Blackstorm snarled.

"That's because I didn't think that you'd tell us that you killed someone!" I hissed, arching my back and unsheathing my claws.

"Quiet down!" Blackstorm whispered, "Before you wake someone."

"You're afraid of waking someone?" I demanded, bristling, "Because if I were you, I'd be more scared of someone discovering what you did!"

"That was five moons ago, Soottail," Blackstorm hissed. "They don't care anymore."

"Too bad, I'm reporting this to Seedstar immediately. There is no way you can get away with something like murder and expect cats to just - keep your horrible, sick little secrets." I stood up and shoved Blackstorm out of my way as I headed of Seedstar's den.

"You know, Soottail. I can always find a time to get you alone, maybe sometime in the dead of the night..." Blackstorm began.

I whirled around. "Are you threatening me?"

"...I can always just turn on you and before you know it, my claws will be on your neck..." he narrowed his eyes at me. "Of course I'm threatening you. Let's not just ignore the fact that I killed a full grown warrior when I was only a moon into my apprenticeship. Let's not forget that I walked away with only a few scratches that everyone was too frog-brained to notice. Let's not forget that I covered my tracks, and I can do it all again if I need to."

I stood there, not knowing how to reply. I looked at my brother, who was cowering beside Blackstorm. I threw a death glare at them both.

"Fine," I said, walking back to them. "I won't tell a living soul ever what I have heard tonight. Not even after you've got yourself killed doing something stupid, Blackstorm, like falling from the top of a tree or something." I huffed and continued, "But don't expect me to become part of your little, stupid, badger-hearted games, okay? Leave me out of it."

Blackstorm nodded. "You have a deal. I may have killed a cat, but I assure you, I stick true to my word." He turned to face Emberclaw. "And you?"

I saw my brother gulp. "I...I'll follow you, Blackstorm."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He was more of a brother to me then you ever were," he growled. "I owe him my life."

I stared in shock at the gray tabby I thought I knew, but I didn't say a word.

* * *

Redpaw's POV

I followed Blackstorm and Emberclaw out into the forest, waving my tail excitedly. "What do you want to tell us, Blackstorm?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "I've decided who my next victim should be."

"It's about time!" Emberclaw meowed exasperatedly. "It's been ages since you killed Hazelstem. Since then, the only cats you've laid your claws on were the pesky ThunderClan warriors."

"Mangy prey-stealers," I mumbled under my breath.

"I've decided that, since Poppyfall moved into the elders den, that we're a step closer to me becoming deputy. Seedstar's an old fool. It'll be no time until Smokestorm takes his place," explained Blackstorm.

"So?" Emberclaw prompted.

"So, I think that maybe it's time to continue our work. I think my next helpless victim should be none other than that pathetic Breezecatcher."

"Breezecatcher," I said, "Your mother?"

"But Blackstorm," Emberclaw said. "Radiantmask is already a warrior. How will killing Breezecatcher now help her fall even further behind you?"

"Because," spat Blackstorm, shoving his face into Emberclaw's, "The death of her mother will result in grief. If I am to become deputy, I will need an apprentice. Seedstar won't make Radiantmask a mentor because she will be unhappy. He'd much have a strong, joyful cat as Dustkit's mentor."

"I still don't see why Seedtstar didn't give you Wisppaw or Robinpaw as your apprentice. Cloudwind and Curvefang? That's delusional," meowed Emberclaw.

"I know," said Blackstorm, "And that's why we need to make sure we get Dustkit. Then I can qualify as the next deputy and finally take leadership!"

"And I will be your second in command?" Emberclaw asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, why not me?" I asked Blackstorm, standing up straighter.

"Because, you're still too young," he said, "But once Emberclaw dies, you will be my next choice."

"Hey!" Emberclaw exclaimed, insulted.

"So, Breezecatcher?"

"Yes," Blackstorm said, "Breezecatcher."

XxXxX

"Mother," he called, walking swiftly up to Breezecatcher, "Can I talk with you...in private?"

Breezecatcher looked up from where she sat at the shore of the lake, and nodded. Emberclaw and I sat up in the tree, overlooking Blackstorm's work.

"I still can't believe he wants to kill his mother. Breezecatcher isn't even friends with Seedstar or anything. I'm confused to how she's at all connected to Blackstorm becoming deputy," I meowed quietly.

"Now see, you're an apprentice. You wouldn't understand how all of this works," Emberclaw began. "Leadership means you get to make all of the decisions, it means you get to lead the Clan to victory in battle, but most importantly, it means that you get to be admired, envied, _trusted_. Breezecatcher is a strength to the competition, also known as Radiantmask. Sure, she's Blackstorm's sister, but what's more important being loved and looked upon by a few cats, like us, or being admired by the entire Clan?"

I didn't say anything. Emberclaw had told me a lot in those last few moments. I had to run it all through my head.

"You'll get it someday," he reassured me. "It should make sense by the time you become a big warrior like me and Blackstorm." Suddenly he blurted out. "Hold on, our cue's coming up!"

Blackstorm had cornered Breezecatcher against the tree. I stared wide eyed as he whispered to her, "I'm going to kill you."

"Now!"

Emberclaw and I leaped down from the tree, and I took the side closest to Blackstorm. Now, we had her surrounded, and the only ways to go was into one of us.

Breezecatcher gasped as Blackstorm lunged for her shoulder. Her head slammed onto the ground right at my paws. As I was instructed to do, I covered her mouth with my ginger paw as Emberclaw held down her hind legs. She was still, unable to move.

"Watch me from StarClan?" Blackstorm said innocently, right as his claws tore into her throat.

* * *

Emberclaw's POV

"Are you insane?" Redscar demanded, claws unsheathing into the dirt. "Since when did you want to kill Seedstar?"

"Since last night, when I took time to think about it," Blackstorm growled, "And if you don't want to take part, that's fine, but then I will have to kill you. You know too much." He dove at the ginger tom and pinned him to the ground. "What about you, Emberclaw?" he asked me, eyes narrowed into tiny golden slits.

"This...just...doesn't make any sense," I replied to Blackstorm's disgust. "I mean, I thought you said that you would wait for Seedstar to die, that way Smokestorm would choose you as his deputy."

"That idea is scatched," Blackstorm hissed, still pinning Redscar.

"It doesn't matter if he dies now or later. Smokestorm still won't choose you as his deputy. Dustpaw was apprenticed to Radiantmask after all," I argued.

"And after all of that killing I did," Blackstorm growled, half to himself. "We'll, if I kill him now, Radiantmask still can't be chosen deputy. Dustpaw would have to complete his training. It's best we do it now. Then maybe I will get Lakekit or Flickerkit as an apprentice."

I was speechless. I knew since the moment Blackstorm told us of Hazelstem's death that he was trouble, but I _feared_ him, and he did promise me I would be his first deputy, but this? I couldn't help him kill Seedstar.

Redscar struggled under Blackstorm's paws for a few heart beats before giving in, but it was still up to me to decide.

"This...will...mean...your...death," Blackstorm threatened. "And I'll make sure everyone knows that it was all your fault that Hazelstem and Breezecatcher were killed. So, will you join me or not?"

I didn't say anything for many moments.

_"He was more of a brother to me then you ever were. I owe him my life." _

_"_Fine," I growled. "Let's do this."

The following night, we snuck into Seedstar's den and found him asleep in his nest. I stood frozen at the entrance, taking it all in as Blackstorm and Redscar slithered forward. They each held up a paw, each with massive, thorn-sharp claws unsheathed, and in a flash, they each gashed the brown tabby leader in the neck. This woke Seedstar, but he only kicked once and then was still.

"Is that it?" I asked. "Is he dead?"

"I think so," Blackstorm whispered, a huge grin on his face, ugly and horrible. "We better stay just to make sure." Redscar slapped his tail over Blackstorm's face as her began to manically laugh.

After many moments, Seedstar shook awake. Blackstorm lunged but Seedstar rolled away just as Blackstorm's jaw connected with the ground. He hissed in pain.

"What-what's happening? Blackstorm, you-"

I rushed at him and bowled him over, slapping my unsheathed claws over his muzzle. I noticed that the gashes in his neck were still bleeding, and he would be dead again soon enough.

But "soon enough" wasn't soon enough for Blackstorm.

He lunged again, his teeth sinking into his neck, opening the gashes even wider. Blood and more blood spilled onto the den floor.

The adrenaline, the satisfaction, the taste of blood on my tongue. How could I not see how amazing it was before?

Blackstorm was my leader. Not Seedstar, not Smokestorm. Blackstorm was. He was strong, clever, and he had been like a brother to me when Soottail wasn't.

He was my leader, more than anyone deserved to be.

**I probably should have made this a two-shot. Eh, screw it. **

**I know that there were a lot of parts that contradicts the actual stories, but hey. It's more than 4000 words, well that and I'm too lazy to write a second draft that makes more sense, so...**

**Well, that was a long one-shot about Blackstorm. Uh, see you next time! Review! **

**~Destiny**


	3. Pouncestar's Nine Lives

**Pouncestar's Nine Lives **

Remember This?

_Within ShadowClan, Pouncestar had taken leadership, and thankfully, he seemed to take his new rank very seriously. He also seemed to have become less aloof, and more open. Sunmask thought that perhaps, Radiantmask had kept her promise and was meeting with him in his sleep every other night or so. _

* * *

At first, all he saw was a black swirl of darkness, a heavy flowing mist that seemed to swallow him in its endless depths. A chill rushed up his body, as if he had dived into a freezing lake, but the chill was...comforting. Though he felt cold on the inside, he noticed a warmth spread through his chest.

Slowly, small lights began to appear in the blackness, the thick fog of it all thinning out, smoothing into something flatter. The small lights, stars, took place in the darkness, revealing a broad night sky, tinged with hints of silver.

"Welcome, Pouncefoot," an authoritative voice said, echoing across some sort of expanse, he had yet to see.

He found that he was looking up blankly at the night sky, and lowered his glance to see the astonishing sight. All around him, cats with bright eyes gazed down at him in wonder, as if he was a small creature they had never seen before, but in every stare was a look of pride and approval.

Suddenly, out of the crowd, came a dark gray tom, his shoulders straightened and his eyes gleaming with power. Pouncefoot couldn't help but gawk at the Smokestar's new form. The last time he had seen the gray warrior was at his burial. The blood had been cleaned from his fur, but the wounds were still clear on his body; one more swipe and he might as well have been in two pieces.

Smokestar stopped directly in front of him, and Pouncefoot couldn't help but feel small compared to the former leader. He touched noses with him and began to speak.

"With this life, I give you nobility. Use it to lead your Clan with wisdom, even when the right decisions seem difficult to act on, so that your Clan can trust you to guide them."

Along with his words, came a stinging shock of lightning, coursing through his blood, making it impossible for him to shrink away. Smokestar stepped back, allowing the pain to ebb away.

The second cat to come up was a small tortoiseshell. Pouncefoot recognized her as Littlefire, the old deputy. Her delicate paws pattered lightly on the soft ground of StarClan. "With this life, I give you acceptance. When I was deputy, I had poor judgement. Learn from my mistakes and use it to see past all flaws of your Clanmates, so you can learn to see them as the true warriors they are." As she spoke, pain stabbed viciously at Pouncefoot from all angles, leaving him with burning sensations all over his body.

As Littlefire padded away, a tiny gray she-cat was the cat to take her place. Pouncefoot's heart skipped a beat when he recognized his old apprentice Lakepaw. He bent down, so she could reach him.

"With this life," she sang, voice light and clear and full of young spirit, "I give you patience, so you can allow things to happen as they are meant to happen, and learn to accept the time gone by."

Unlike the previous two lives, this one allowed Pouncefoot soothing tranquility, and put his tense worries of the future to rest.

Next up was Curvefang. He fiercely strode forward and touched his nose to Pouncefoot's head. "With this life, his voice boomed, echoing across the starlit forest, "I give you pride, to always feel confident in the strength of your Clan, even when the time appears dark."

Instead of feeling anything, Pouncefoot was left in complete darkness. Cries of battle pulled at his ears from all directions, as if he was falling into the center of a brutal war. Screeches of the dying made his stomach churn and his heart race, but as a yowl of triumph sliced through the darkness, the horrid sounds silenced, and his ill feeling were replaced with a feeling of happiness.

A light brown tabby replaced Curvefang. His eyes were bright with excitement. "Pouncefoot," he said, "It seems that only yesterday was the day I had given you your warrior name. Now I stand here, awarding you with perhaps the greatest honor any Clancat could feel." He closed his eyes. "With this life, I give you bravery. Thank you for shedding bravery across ShadowClan as a deputy. Now, it is asked that you do it as a leader, to guide your cats with your head held high."

"Seedstar," Pouncefoot said, finding the ability to speak in the midst of an icy pain. "I promise that I will."

The light brown tabby whisked his tail in response as he padded off.

Almost immediately, the next cat began to come forward. The first sight of her confused in him greatly, but he felt a pinch in his heart, a slight twinge of joy. Tigerspirit's fur seemed to shine brighter than the rest of the other StarClan warriors as she padded towards him. Her amber eyes shone as she passed under the light of the stars. "My faith in StarClan started out like a single flame in a forest fire, but as my life went on, that flame grew. I know that here is where I belong, that it is my destiny to watch over the Clans in their brightest and darkest times. I will die a thousand deaths before that is ever changed." She touched his nose lightly. "With this life, I give _you_ faith, to look to StarClan in a time of need, but to also look within yourself, searching for the strength to fight through."

A bright radiance exploded across Pouncefoot's field of vision, and seemingly just disappeared, leaving behind an brilliant band of fire. The patterns of orange and yellow danced and swayed, growing higher and brighter, blinding him, until in a flash, it died, and Pouncefoot was left with a familiar face in front of him.

_Froststream. _

"My son," the StarClan cat purred. "I am sorry that I never lived to see your warrior ceremony, but I couldn't be more happy to watch over you, and see what else you have accomplished. With this life, I give you the ability to protect, to keep your Clan safe, and to share your love and compassion with them all, young and old."

Pouncefoot didn't want her to go, but after he endured the agony that came along with his seventh life, he found that she had stepped back. Before she left, though, a mottled dark brown tom came forward to stand beside her. Pouncefoot had never seen the tom before, but upon gazing at him now, his eyes stretched wide with shock.

"This is your father," Froststream said.

"Hawkclaw," Pouncefoot whispered. The name had come to him so easily, as if he had been speaking it all his life. However, the name had only come up a few times in his kithood, for his father had dies before he was born.

The mottled tom smiled, and touched noses with his son. "With this life, I give you loyalty, to stick beside your Clan and by the warrior code, because they will guide you out of the dark times that surround you."

Pouncefoot felt another surge of icy pain, and then several strikes of extreme heat, like fear was being whipped at him. The attacks of the two painful elements went on for what felt like ages to Pouncefoot, and when it disappeared at last, Froststream and Hawkclaw had turned away, heading back into the crowd of StarClan warriors, tails entwined.

That was eight lives.

When he saw her, he sucked in a breath, but that was all. He didn't move, he didn't blink, and he didn't smile, he didn't know if he could. She looked completely different from when he last had seen her. Her fur now glimmered with the stars that shined within her pelt, glowing with a sleekness from the light of the night sky. The paw steps she took were powerful and sturdy, and her green eyes shone with pure joy.

"Radiantmask," was all he managed to say.

"My love," she whispered. "No words can tell how happy I am to see you. I always knew that you would soon rise to lead our Clan. They couldn't ask for a better leader. She touched noses with him, very slowly closing her eyes. Pouncefoot did the same, ready to take in whatever words she would speak to him. Electricity reached every hair-tip on his pelt. "With this life," her voice was soft and sweet, "I give you hope. Before, you may have been convinced that you have lost everything. We gave up our kits, and then I gave up my life, but when you found our daughter again, what was it you felt? With the hope I give you, I am also gifting you with the belief in new beginnings. When you lose your grasp on hope, you lose everything. There is no chance at life when there is no life. That is why we fight, and that is why we are always able to pull through, because of that hope. We may be ShadowClan, but there is a sun that burns within us all."

She paused. "Even though sometimes it may be hard to reach, hope is in all of us. This here, is the gift to feel it." She withdrew, opening her eyes wide. If there was pain, Pouncefoot failed to feel it. Gazing at her made him feel like all wounds were healed. "I strip you of your old life. Pouncefoot is no more. You are now Pouncestar, leader of ShadowClan!"

"Pouncestar! Pouncestar! _Pouncestar_..."

He began to slip into darkness, everything around in vanishing, before his eyes, but even as the cheers faded to silence, and he fell into the abyss of nothingness, he heard, faint but promising, "Goodbye, Pouncestar, I promise we will meet again."

**Review! **

**~Destiny**


End file.
